


Tentacles Help 'Leg Cramps'

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna gets lost, <i>again</i>, and ends up with another 'leg cramp.' Cloud of Darkness is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles Help 'Leg Cramps'

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I bring you... Super Self-Indulgent Tentacle Porn! *is shot* SPOILERS for Laguna's chapter in Duodecim. I was a good girl, and didn't give in and name the tentacles. >>;;

He froze when he felt something wrap around his legs. The leg cramp was imminent, and he knew immediately who was behind him. Laguna glanced over his shoulder to see _her_ , a bored look on her face.

"Why have you wandered back into _our_ territory, human?" she asked, the yellow appendages now nipping at his thighs.

Laguna swallowed hard. "Uhhh, would you believe I got lost?" he asked, a nervous laugh filling the silence that followed.

Cloud of Darkness looked on at him, unamused. " _We_ believe that you have come back for something."

"Really? I have no idEEEA-!" he exclaimed mid-sentence. "Uhh, lady- I mean, ma'am, your uhhh...tentacles are unbuckling my belt...?"

She chuckled darkly in response. "Your 'leg cramp' amuses _us_ ," she replied as the sharp, yellow teeth of her two tentacles made quick work of Laguna's pants.

One tentacle wrapped itself around his cock as the other kept him firmly in place, unable to escape her clutches as he bit his lip to keep from gasping at the touch. "That's not-" he began, but when he felt a kiss of teeth scrap dangerously close to his cock, he snapped his mouth shut with a gulp.

“ _They_ will not bite...much,” she stated. “I do not control them. _They_ have their own wills. _They_ wish to give you...another 'proper farewell'. Be grateful _our_ whims intersect.”

Laguna bit back a moan, unsure to why this aroused him so. There were tentacle with teeth waaaaaay too close to his cock, but that didn't deter his hard-on in any way. He wasn't going to think what that said about him, and he attempted to keep his eyes closed, lest his eyes wander where they shouldn't. Pissing off the Cloud of Darkness when her tentacle buddies are wrapped around him and his cock was not on his list of things to do _ever_.

“Human, open your eyes,” Cloud of Darkness commanded.

Eyes snapping open, Laguna found himself scant inches away from having his face buried in her cleavage. All at once, his face flushed at the sight, and the tentacle around his cock squeezed, making his cum splatter against his clothing when his orgasm washed over him. The Cloud of Darkness chuckled, pulling her tentacle companions away, dropping the man to the ground.

“Omph!” he cried, not paying enough attention to really break his fall. “Okay, ow...”

“Do not return again, or _we_ will have a harsher farewell for you,” she told him with a dark look. “Your last warning, human.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied, quickly pulling his pants back up as she disappeared into thin air. “Man... Talk about weird positive reinforcement.”

With that, he left that area, and even though he entertained the thought of returning again to see what would happen if he did, Laguna had gotten lost when he tried to return. He figured after that, it was for the best.


End file.
